Lookalikes
by niudara
Summary: Two classes of Hetalia characters meet during some classtrip and do.. certain things... Warning: Sex, violence, rape and 2p-characters involved. (It's hopefully not as bad as it sounds-)


Author's note: This is our first fanfiction. We wrote it out of boredom during some trip with our school choir while every one else was socializing and making friends pffrshkl- Hopefully it doesn't suck too much. We're open for constructive critisism. Remember to R&R. Whoop whoop!

Hetalia belongs to Himaruya.

Lookalikes:

Matt's POV:

Blood. That's all Matt could see. And all he could think of before Oliver's fist sent a new wave of pain through his already entirely damaged body, was that it has been a big mistake. Until about 10 minutes ago he had been sitting next to his mate Igor when Oliver Kirkland tried to persuade him to eat some of his selfmade cupcakes. Which he definitly didn't want to. Maybe he had gone a bit too far, when he told the pink-dressed boy that his pastries taste incredibly awful. Of course, the Brit tried to kill him. And of course, Alfred F. Jones, the self-proclaimed hero of the class (aka the class representative) tried to stop the arguing boys from getting too heated up about the whole thing. The only thing he managed to do, was to get punched in his now defaced visage several times, before passing out. After that Ollie had beaten the Canadian half to death. Suddenly he felt a rough hand on his collar, putting him back onto his feet and he heard Igor's deep voice: „Kirkland, get the fuck out of my sight, if you don't want to fly through the fucking window of this motherfucking bus." With a very pleased looking expression, Oliver went straight back to his seat, already knowing that his teachers won't dare to punish him, for dropping the brick again. They kind of got used to the fact that no one was able to stop the members of this class from fighting. „Thanks dude.." Matt mumbled in Igor's direction. „I'd be a dead man without you."

Matthew's POV:

Meanwhile, Matthew Williams, a shy, introverted boy with blonde hair and glasses was sitting in the back row of another bus which was heading the same youth hostel as the one, where the fight had preveously taken place. He silently observated his classmates Toris, Raivis and Eduard, throwing pieces of their sandwiches at their favourite victim, Ivan Braginsky. Even though Matthew felt sorry for the tall Russian, he didn't interfere, fearing to become the bullies' next target. Luckily he was being ignored by them most of the time anyway. To be fair, nobody ever really acknowlegde his presence. Slightly sighting he turned his head to the window, in order to see the monotonous landscape pass by.

When they arrived, everyone stormed out of the bus into the youth hostel to claim the best rooms. Yet the quiet Canadian took his time, since he didn't plan to share his room with anyone in particular. He ended up with the only person who was more pathetic than himself, Ivan.

Matt's POV:

He tossed his bag onto the bed next to the door. „I can sleep here, can't I?". It was more of a statement than an actual question. His roommate, Igor, grumbled disinterestedly and made his way to the left bed. After Matt had unpacked his luggage he decided to take a shower. To his discontentedness there were only public showers, but they seemed empty. When he was stepping out of the shower cubicle, still soaking wet, he searched for his towel. He was about to stretch out his arm towards it, when he got distracted from a loud gasp. He turned around immediatly, only to look into the puzzled face of a butt naked boy, having the exact same traits as himself. At the second look couldn't avoid realizing, that the stranger was quite handsome. This positive first impression was only accentuated by the cute blush appearing on the guys cheeks. Matt smirked evily and exited the bathroom, leaving the towel and his embarrassed double behind.

Matthew's POV:

After this long bus journey he felt all sweaty and quite exhausted. To clear his mind and body, he thought it was a good idea to take a shower. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the sound of another running shower.

Thinking he was alone, he stumbled out of the cabine, eyes still closed. When he opended them to see, where he'd left his towel his eyes widened in shock and he let out a little gasp. There was a naked strange man standing right in front of him, about to turn around, as he heard Matthew's reaction. He flinched as he remarked, that his encounter was carrying along the exact same features as him. In the same moment he became aware that he was staring at the exposed body of a person he didn't know at all and he felt his entire face burning. Fortunately the unknown quit the room rapidly, grinning creepily at Matthew.

„He forgot his towel.", was the only thing crossing his mind, obviously showing that he was quite confused.

Matt's POV:

During the lunch, Matt's glanced for his doppelganger, finally seeing him, sitting lonely at the very end of a table. Everytime their eyes met, the boy's face turned into a bright red colour, arresting his' classmates Francis Bonnefoye's attention. With a mischievious smile he leaned towards Matt and whispered in a teasing way: „Ohonhon, le garcon tu regardes est rouge comme une cerise, qu'est-ce que vous deux avez fait..? Ohonhonhonhonnnn.." Ollie interrupted him by saying in a sickening sweet voice: „Well, it's admirable that you're able to participate in _suchactivities_ after getting beaten up by me. Normally people do not recreate themselfes that fast."

„I've got absolutey no idea what you jerks are talking about.", Matt hissed and continued eating.

Matthew's POV

20:18 pm: Matthew returned to his room, and threw himself onto the bed, laying there for a few seconds, closing his eyes, until he heard strange noises. He wondered where they came from, since Ivan wasn't there and soon realized that it were the persons, in the room next to his. Curiously he pressed his ear against the wall to find out what was going on. „Aaahhh, Arthur.. harder.. aahhh yess.. more..."

A blush spread across his whole face as he recognized not only _what _was happening but also _who _was doing it. A voice inside his head told him to stop listening but for some reason he couldn't. Slowly his hand wandered between his legs when he felt himself getting hard in his pants... A little moan escaped his lips as Alan climaxed with a clear audible sound. He was close to coming... „Nice show!", someone said. Matthew gyrated and stared at his lookalike who was standing in the frame of the door, once again grinning.

Matt's POV:

After spending the afternoon with Igor, terrorizing classmates, Matt decided to look for his double. Igor helped him with finding out where Matthew stayed during the class trip. (There may or may not have been involved a bit of threatening and some knifes to get the teacher to tell them what they wanted to know). Standing in front of the room he tried to open the door quietly and creeping into the room. What he certainly didn't expect was to see the boy masturbating. Instead of sneaking out of the room he watched until he got bored and couldn't stop himself from commentating the scene: „Nice show!" It was a honest statement of what he thought and the view only got better when his shocked double turned around and blushed even deeper than the other times. _Much_ deeper.

Matthew's POV:

Matthew blinked a few times, still completely frozen while Matt went ahead: „Very entertaining, really. Even though I ask myself how desperate someone must be, to masturbate without locking his door, to the sound of his classmates fucking. Good for you, that I'm not cruel enough to let you suffer, instead I'll help you with your little problem." With those words he moved closer to the hestitating Canadian, placed one hand on his hips and started to squeeze Matthew's lenght with the other one. Matthew groaned in protest but soon his body bucked into the touch and the groans became needy little whines.

Just a few minutes later he released himself all over Matt's hands.

Ivan's POV:

Ivan had just finished his meal and was now on his way back to his room when he heard someone calling his name. He knows too well who the voice belongs to and he'd rather run away but that would make things even worse. So he stopped to wait for his bullies to approach him. The three of them were walking up to him in a line, the blond Eduard with a sadistic glow in his framed eyes, Toris, who always had a sinister expression on his face which was rimmed by brown hair and the little Raivis, who was most of the time not even taking part in the bullying but enjoyed watching it.

The last mentioned was the first to talk: „Hey Ivan. How nice of you, that you waited for us. We were thinking of inviting you to spend the rest of the day with us."

All of the colour disappeared from Ivan's face, leaving back a dead pale and terrified Russian. He managed to smile nervously, his voice was shaking in fear when he answered: „Yeah, well if you don't mind my presence.." Eduard raised his left eyebrow and spoke threateningly: „Oh, we'd be honoured..", before he dragged him into their room, followed by his friends.

Right at the moment when he started to wonder what the guys intended to do to him, Toris pushed him against the wall, while Raivis quickly locked the door. His head collided with the wall, his sight got black for a few seconds while sacking onto the cold, dusty floor. The next thing he detected was Eduard standing over him, while Toris fumbled around with his zipper and put his pants off. Eduard grinned. „On your knees!", he demanded. Since Ivan didn't react Toris grabbed his shoulders to pull him up properly. And before the Russian could figure out what was to happen next Raivis pulled down his boxers while Eduard kept him in his position. Meanwhile Toris stripped his clothing off and prepared himself for the following act. Suddenly Eduard let go of his arms and Toris reached for his hips to bring them closer. Then he started to penetrade him roughly and Ivan screamed in pain and disgust. What didn't irritate the Lithuanian at all, he just continued thrusting into the tall boy, even picking up the pace. Just as Ivan started to bear with the ache Eduard lifted his head up rawly and slided his member into the others mouth, which he opened violently. It didn't take long for the bullies to come and Ivan followed just a few seconds later. Raivis, who had been sitting on his bed, reading a Donald Duck comic asked in a bored tone: „Finished?" and Toris nodded before he pulled out and disappeared into the bathroom to get himself clean. Eduard just used Ivan's shirt to get rid of the last squirts of genetic material.

Matt's POV:

Matt returned from his lookalikes room after finishing him off and found Igor talking to Kiku, Ollie and Francis. He seemed to be amused about the crying Japanese. When he noticed Matt, he tried to explain the situation between his laughters: „Hey Matt, you know what? Kiku has hallucinations. He sais, that he has seen a boy looking exactly like him in the garden. And now he's so scared that he refuses to leave the house." In this moment the door was flung open and Alfred stormed in, two boys hot on his heels. „Hey guys. As the hero I treat it as my duty to inform you about the clone invasion, which is taking place right now! Look at this!" He pointed at one of the strangers who looked exactly like him, despite the unequal haircolour- he was brunette, Alfred's hair was blonde. And the other one..." Oh my god!", Ollie yelled. „Is this...me with a horrible fashion sense and ugly hair?" „ Oui, les vetements sont laides en fait.", Francis agreed. The 'other Ollie' (aka Arthur) rolled his eyes in a dramatic way, before the door opened once again and Axel, a mesomorph German stepped in, together with his friend Luciano and -what a surprise- two other guys similar looking to them. They introduced themselfes as Ludwig and Feliciano. The first mentioned took control over the situation and decided, that Axel and Luciano should look for their missing classmates while everyone who hasn't found his double yet shall search for it.

„Let's search Eliz first...", Luciano suggested. „He earlier said, that he wanted to take a shower, when everyone was gone."

They walked down the corridor, Luciano was singing the song 'Hosanna' from the musical Jesus Christ Superstar. When they entered the bathroom they could hear Eliz asking: „Who's there?" „Hey Eliz!", the Italian exclaimed cheerily. „Ludwig assigned us to drum up our class because of the clones..." „What? I didn't get a word from what you were saying. Whatever, just wait a second and _don't come in_!" Luciano shrugged and waddled over to the shower, avoiding the puddles which were placed all over the floor. He ripped the shower curtain aside and frowned. „Uuh, dude, when did you grow those tits..? You looked pretty flat the last time I saw you." „What are you talking about? From what I can remember, Eliz was a man. Without any kinds of bust measurement." the German wondered. Eliz(abetta) had been quiet the whole time now (s)he screamed. „Bud, you sound like a girl." Axel commented. (He still couldn't see her, as the showers were around the corner.)

„I think you should come in." Luciano giggled. „What?! No, don't! I swear to god, if you come in right now, i'll crash your head, split your brain on the floor and paint the walls with your blood!"

„Do you really think you can scare me?" Axel grinned as he walked into the shower aswell.

His grin faded when he saw that Luciano wasn't joking about the tits. „Okay, okay... ganz ruhig. Oh mein Gott ein Mädchen. Ein _nacktes_ Mädchen. Eliz ist.. ein nacktes Mädchen?!" Luciano: „What did you just say?" „Oh, I just realized that Eliz is a naked girl." „Yep, she is. And I don't really mind.." „,Me neither.." „Uhm, well I do, 'cause coincitentally I happen to be the naked girl, besides, the name's Elizabetta!" „This might seem stupid, but I have to ask you a question: did it hurt when you fell from heaven..? A very awkward silence followed. „Do you mean me..?" Axel wanted to know. „No, I meant Elizabetta but it didn't seem to work. That's fine, I'll try another one: Do you believe in love at first sight? If you don't I'll be back in a few seconds." „Uhm, Luciano, we've known each other for about 8 years.. I don't think you can count this as a first sight." „But this is the first time I see you as a girl!" Axel raised an eyebrow. „When you say 'as a girl', do you mean naked..?"

„Well obviously yes, I do." Elizabetta sighted annoyed. „Guys, we've got exactly two options. First, you stop talking nonsense and get out of the shower or second, you stop talking nonsense and get out of your clothes."

„By 'get out of your clothes' you mea.." Elizabetta shut Axel's mouth with a kiss. He flushed but kissed her back gentlier than one would expect from him. She helped him to take off his clothes before he layed her down. Her ellbow accidently turned on the water and Lucianos' white shirt became transparent from the liquid that made him wet. And the water wasn't the only thing getting turned on by her actions. When he saw Axel invading the space between Elizabetta's legs, Luciano couldn't hold himself back from touching her breasts. She looked up to him: „What the fuck do you think you're doing..?!" „Checking how big your boobs grew.?" „You don't need to, believe me, I did that already quite in-depht . And I'm pleased with the size, but thanks for caring so much. You're allowed to go on now." She was already panting when she spoke the last words. And so was he.

Serendipitously no one came to interrupt them...

Matt's POV:

Everyone else was gone so Matt decided to find Matthew. He was in his room together with his roommate. When Matt stormed in Ivan quickly got the message and left with the excuse to make a side trip to the drink dispenser.

Matthew's POV:

As soon as Ivan was out of the way Matt threw Matthew onto Ivan's bed and pushed his shirt up until his torso was exposed. He immediatly started to suck on his nippels. Matthew moaned loudly what caused Matt to let his hands slide into the waistband of the other Canadian's jeans. He gingerly caressed his balls and managed to make both of the boys hard within seconds. While he was peeling of his lover's trousers the door was opened and Igor stepped in. „Oh, hey Matt. I was searching for a boy named Ivan, did you see him?" Matt answered remissly: „Yeah, we just made him leave. He should be back in a couple of minutes." „Okay, I'll wait for him." Igor responded, also getting comfortable on Ivan's bed. Matthew wanted to protest but suddenly Matt lifted him up and carried him out of the room. „See you later, dude." Igor looked up for a second and called after them: „Have fun!"

Ivan's POV:

He walked back to his room, hoping that he'll be alone but his hopes were crashed by a men sitting at the end of his bed, next to his roommates clothing. The guy, who looked exactly like Ivan greeted him in his mother tongue: „добрый день."They stared at each other before Ivan shyly posed a question: „Did you kill Matthew?" „No, he's fucking my roommate in our room. Besides, I'm the one who asks the questions. First one: why are you so weak?" „What?" „Well, you're supposed to be me. But you aren't. I researched some things about you, you always get bullied. You don't have any friends and you don't do anything about it. You're pathetic. But no worries, thanks to my endless kindness I'm here to help you. I already started by beating up the three morons you spent your day with. Aren't you lucky?" „Uhm, thanks..? And what are you doing here? "According to the other doubles it seems like it's expected from me to fuck the possibly non-existential brain out of you." With these words he stood up and Ivan felt a blush spreading over his face as the other Russian pulled him into a heated kiss.

Igor's lips wandered to Ivan's neck, kissing, sucking, biting, leaving marks all over him. „Strip for me..", Igor whispered in a deep voice that made Ivan shudder. He obeyed instantly, making his double chuckle in a manly way. „Do you think I'm ugly..?", the naked boy asked nervously. „No, why do you ask?" „Because you were laughing at me.." Instead of responding, Igor knelt and licked the others arousal, his lover was begging for more. Even though Igor enjoyed teasing his lookalike he was to impatient to wait any longer. He dragged Ivan onto his lap while sitting down on the bed. He opened his trousers wide enough to unpack his erected cock. Ivan's eyes grew big as he realized that it was his turn to go on now. Heaving himself up he placed his nook at the tip of Ivan's dick before fucking himself hard on him. Igor moved with him, hitting his sweet spot many times. A few minutes later Ivan's voice became one octave higher when he screamed his partners name as he came.

Francis' POV:

The Frenchman watched his best friend Ollie mocking his doppelganger and felt lonely. No one was interested in him. He wondered if his double would be. So he left the two fighting Iggys and took a walk through the rose gardens. He arrived at a little pavilion where a man was smoking a joint. _He looks just like me. _Francis thought while walking towards the stoner. „Bonjour! Je m'appelle Francis et toi?" „Ferme ta bouche." „Eh, pourquoi? Je pense que nous pouvons être bons amis. Ohonhonhonhon.." The stranger gave him an evil glance then he stepped closer abruptly and pressed his mouth against Francis'. „Tu es irritant. So I'll make you ferme ta bouche. Honhonhonhon.." Francis legs weakened when Francois' tongue slipped between his lips, exploring the inside of his mouth.

Matt's POV:

When they reached his room, still making out, his arms felt as if they would break soon, so he layed Matthew down on his bed before crawling on top of him. He kissed his toned chest while grabbing a bottle of lube to prepare himself. Taking his pants off he touched his achingly hard erection until he was ready. He noticed that Matthew was staring at him hungrily what made him shiver. Quickly he put one finger into him stretching the tight hole, adding another finger when he felt that his lover was poised to it. Before he slided his member into Matthew, the shy boy asked in a tiny voice: „Uhm, this might be bad timing, but what's your name?" „Matthew." he responded. Finally he pounded in, not moving to give his double time to get used to the strange feeling. Then he started to thrust in and out, at first slowly then faster and harder. He tried out different angles until he found the right spot. When he felt that he couldn't last longer he intensified his efforts making both of them moan before climaxing together.

Kiku's POV:

As Ludwig told them to search for their lookalikes Kiku had been scared, because he didn't want

to see the black dressed, dangerous looking man again. But after wandering around all night he doubted that he would ever find him anyway. It was already 4 am and he decided to go back to the house when he heard a voice behind him: „ Looking for some one in particular?" Kiku turned around finding himself face to face with his lookalike. „Actually I was told to find you, so..", he began, but the other Japanese stopped paying any attention to him and looked into another direction. Anger ascended inside of Kiku. „Hey, I'm talking to-" „Be quiet!" his double hissed before pointing at the sunrise. „Just watch without making any noise." Kiku remained silent in surprise as he noticed the beauty of the stately rising fireball. After the francase was over he dared to speak again: „What's your name?" „I'm Kuro." „Black?" „Yes, problem?" „No, I like it."

Gilbert's POV:

He was walking up and down the room, worried sick. Roderich, one of his roommates tried to reassure him. „Calm down, I'm sure, she's okay. She's a woman after all so it shouln't be unusual for her to take some time in the shower." They were talking about their childhood friend, Elizabetta, who visited the school disguised as a boy. Both of them protected her like their little sister, and kept her secret as if it were their own. Suddenly the door flung open and she stepped in together with two boys from their class. „Hey, guys! You know Axel and Luciano, don't you? From now on, they'll be my new sex buddies, so be nice."

Matt's POV:

He looked down at the boy laying on his bed, still trying to catch his breath and figure out, how he deserved this beautiful lover. Matthew was sleeping silently just one time he murmured Matt's name in his sleep and smiled slightly. Matt's heart melted and he bent down to kiss his partners forehead before he snuggled into his chest and sighted contently. „I love you." he whispered and imagined Matthew responding with his sweet voice. „I love you too, Mattie."

A week later they had to go back home. All of them cried, because they thought they'd never see eachtother again...

Matt's POV:

*ten years later*

Matthew Williams, 26 years old, works in a bookstore. One day he's checking the finances when he hears a familiar voice saying: „Excuse me?" He lifts his head, expecting to see a customer, but instead... „ MATT!" he exclaimes excitedly. He jumps out of his seat and hugs the other man lovingly. „Matthew Williams! Treat your customers with some respect." „ So you're here to buy something?" „Well, that depends if the object is affordable for me. Are the shop assistants for sale?" Matthew smiled widely. „You're lucky, they're free today."

Matt & Matthew married as soon as gay marriage became legal in San Francisco (2005)

Igor became the boss of the Russian mafia (he helped Matt to find Matthew) and Ivan worked for him.

Elizabetta became a biology teacher and enjoyed talking to kids about the differences between men and women. She met the love of her live, a girl named Lilli Zwingli.

Luciano and Axel became Chippendales, Gilbert and Roderich founded a flat-sharing community and opened a piano school.

Ludwig became a soldier, Feliciano went back to Italy and opened a pizza restaurant. The three bullies became ballerinas.

Francois saw Breaking Bad and started cooking meth with Ollie and Arthur, Francis helped them selling it.

Kuro and Kiku worked for Toyota, they created with Ludwig's help the advertising slogan: 'Nichts ist unmöglich' and earned large sums of money for it.


End file.
